QTE Fails
QTE Fails are current quick-time events of The Wonderful 101, that cause the main characters to be in certain deaths, injuries, or frustration. Every fail uses a shutdown for a monitor, but sometimes uses the "Wonderful 100" trademark transition, when the Virgin Victory is not around in some missions. Prologue *The first QTE will have Wonder-Red, using Unite Hand. If the player waits 30 seconds to fail, Red falls flat to the ground in a classic cartoon drum effect. Quickly glacing at the viewer, Red is promptly the first to break the fourth wall. *Wonder-Blue uses his Unite Sword. The same time occurs as the first QTE; if waiting too long, the car smashes Blue to the monitor, as he breaks the fourth wall. *If a player fails to use a Unite Build for the first time, the bus animates itself and contains a sweat gag, then falls down in a cartoon drum effect. *After attempting to use Unite Build, Wonder-Red uses his Unite Hand. If failed, then you can see Red pivots, feeling dizzy (a gag shows a group of stars surrounding the top of his head), then falls. Operation-001 *If a player fails to press the B button to perform a Wonder-Jump, Red will be damaged by the building's flaming chunks. *Wonder-Red runs over by a massive shield, without the use of his Unite Hand. *Wonder-Blue tries to perform a pole-vault, but without the Unite Sword, Blue is runned over by the "Blossom City Athletic Meet" billboard. *Failed to reach the helicopter, Red falls down. *If a player fails to use Unite Gun for the first time, Green receives a prank (inspired by the word "CUT!") inside Christine Daae, which causes his to drop down. *Failed to grab the Orowchee, Red topples to fall. *The Ohrowchee will turn twos heads back if Unite Hand was never attempted. *Blue gets eaten by one of the Ohrowchee's heads, failing to attempt a Unite Sword. *Though successfully using Unite Sword, if the player is not fast enough to stab the Ohrowchee, then Blue will be seen the second he gets eaten. *If the right of the Ohrowchee fails to tear the other head, then the left will gouge out its eyeball with his teeth. Note: It is the only QTE to have an enemy to have a command. *A laser hits Blue if Unite Sword is absent. *If Unite Gun is absent, the Ohrowchee will grab the Goddess of Blossom, while the Wonderful 100 drops down. *The Unite Sword is dropped by Laambo, as he swipes Blue out of the Goddess of Blossom. *Unite Build is failed, right before the Goddess of Blossom personifies herself and gives out a shrug; it falls and shatters into pieces (debatable). *Failing to summon Unite hand, Laambo's sword whomps Red and sends him flying. Operation 002 *This is the first time you see Laurence Nelson, sipping tea. After seeing a fail on each monitor, he spurts and coughs out of his tea, then accidentally burns his right hand. *If Unite Hand is absent, Red will splat to the ground in a cartoon fashion. This cutscene is used for spamming most of the QTE fails in Operation 006. *If you fail Wonder-Pink's QTE, she will become very angry and go to the monitor and punch it, then it topples and she will kick it three times; this defines that Pink is breaking the fourth wall. *Failed to perform Unite Gun, Wonder-Green gets rammed to a building, causing him to fly towards the sky. A faded portrait of Green, with a thumb up, is shown for the first time. *If Unite Whip is unpresented, Pink will drop. *Wonder-Pink will ge smashed by an enemy as Wonder-Jump is not performed. *If Wonder Punch is absent, the screen slightly shades to a red color. Red breaks the fourth and gives out a desperate look at the player, before being killed by the building. *If the player fails to draw Unite Whip, Pink's cell phone rings, and it was Silvia who is calling her. After such a long chat about the movies, Pink drops. Before failing 10 times, the conservation speeds up, and you can hear Silvia laughs. Operation 003 *Failed to draw a Unite Hammer, Wonder-Yellow blushes and embarrass himself when the Wonderful Ones fall to the ground. By breaking the fourth wall, he unmasks his face and stares at the player. *Failed to use Wonder-Jump, Red was tangled by a stack of tires. Red gives out a desperate reaction at the player (breaking the fourth wall), then he falls. *If Wonder-Jump is failed, a laser blasts a platform into chunks. Red tries to hold on with his legs, but he ends up breaking them, then falls. This is also used again in Operation 009, albeit with more expression on Red's face. Operation 004 *If the player fails using Unite Claw for the first time, then White will be splatted to the enemy's shell. *If the player fails using Unite Claw to block Prince Vorkken's Unify Morph, White breaks the fourth wall by staring at the player in slow motion, as Prince Vorkken beheads him with a chainsaw-created Morph (this is shown debatable, though). *If the player fails to summon a Unite Sword to unlock a keyhole that Wonder-Blue founds, he then falls down. *Failed to perform Unite Sword on Vijounne's parasite, it summons a laser that can burn him into crisp in a cartoon inspiration. Operation 005 *Failing to perform Unite Bomb, the scene on Wonder-Black's 3DS is presented, then he closes up the DS, instantly followed by the screen transmission shutting off. This is used for the second and last time in this segment. Operation 006 *If a player fails to draw Unite Drill, Laambo swats Nelson (Wonder-Red) to the wall. (This QTE Fail avoided the death of Commander Nelson) *This is the same QTE fail from Operation 004 with Wonder-Blue in the last scene. Compared to its counterpart in Operation 004, Blue did not shriek as he is burned by the laser. Operation 009 *Without the "W" drawn (Unite Charge), the Virgin Victory did not function. As Platinium Robo begins to panic, Jergingha blasts it power, but Platinum ironically moves the Earth out of the way. Note: This is the only QTE fail not to use a transition as a shutdown. *Failed to quickly tap the A button, Jergingha's final blow holes our home, as it develops a train smoke gag and red, volcano color, causing it to shrink. Epilogue *The first QTEs are identical to the prologue, but consist of shorter times. *The last one is analogous, but with Wonder-Goggles, squirming, then falls.